bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Reggiewolfpro
Re: Hi Reggie. First of all, thanks for the work you're doing on templates, they look great so far! And second, sorry for not responding to you sooner. Now then, I got your message on my talk page, and I'm a little bit confused as to what you mean by 'navigation'. I use the old MonoBook skin rather than the main Wikia skin, so features on the wiki - especially ones designed to make use of the new skin - often look quite different for me than they do for other people. Anyhow, this goes against all my usual wiki instincts, but I'm going to go ahead and promote you to administrator so that you can edit through protection and tinker with the back end pages. I mean, normally getting to be an admin takes months of editing and hundreds of edits, but I'm going to assume that the kind of person who'd put the kind of work into the templates that you have isn't going to turn around and go vandal as soon as they get the admin tools. So, have at it! Let me know if you need any help, though I'm just enough of a coder that it takes me a day to make what a good coder could in an hour (and my version will look worse). Jeff (talk· ) 03:22, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks so much, I honestly had no idea such privilege would be granted to me. I'm very grateful. I know it's a risky move for you to do but you don't need to worry, I'm not a vandal. I've admin two other wikis myself and so far so good on my part and I'm still active on those as well. :Also thank you for the compliment for my templates, I had to relearn how to make them after the Wikia Staff change to code for the whole site (i won't get into that). The template were designed to stick with the look of the Bully color scheme. I plan to create seperate templates for other subject in the games soon. :As for the navigation, it's the blue bar up top of the page just to the right of the Wiki's logo. I set it up so each category has some visiblity. I just added the source I provided. I had to tweak with it a bit to work right but it is functional now. Have a go at it and see if you like it. Reggiewolfpro (talk) 05:27, November 18, 2015 (UTC) A couple things First, and I apologize for this, but please don't make new categories. They may be good, it may turn out that the community wants them, but Wikia makes it too easy to add them to articles and they frequently turn into a mess to clean up. See Bully Wiki:No New Categories, and to propose new categories, use the Community Noticeboard. The second is that I noticed you created forums for fanfiction and roleplaying - but actually we don't do that kind of stuff here, we send fanfic writers and RPers over to Bully Fanon Wiki. It gets all the fanfic writers in the same place and keeps fanfic blogs from cluttering up the wiki and the recent changes list. Jeff (talk· ) 02:18, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, understood. My apologies. I'll reverse them right away. I made sure to read to rules again just to be sure and thank you for providing the link to the Bully Wiki:No New Categories, I never knew that one existed. :As for the forum, I can remove those threads as well. Do you have any suggestions? The reason I added them because I was completely out of ideas. Having Bully 1 and Bully 2 would help divide the topics, but that's really all I have. Reggiewolfpro (talk) 02:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The wiki isn't all that active, actually. I mean, Bully came out in 2006 and it looks like the sequel's vaporware, there aren't that many active fans left. ::One forum thing you might make though is for stuff about gameplay stuff - people can talk about messing about with the game, cool or funny things that happened while they were playing, stuff like that. Jeff (talk· ) 03:24, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Template:Mission Reggie, is there any way you can change the mission template you made so that it aligns to the right and the rest of the article wraps around it? Thanks. Jeff (talk· ) 00:22, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :I don't understand. The template already aligns to the right.Reggiewolfpro (talk) 03:03, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Not if you're using MonoBook skin. Jeff (talk· ) 06:11, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :::The mission template was build way before the new stuff came in. Can you provide a full screencap? Reggiewolfpro (talk) 07:01, February 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::File:Bully wiki.png and File:Bully wiki 2.png. also doesn't look right on MonoBook. Jeff (talk· ) 00:03, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::AH! I get it now. I'll see what I can do in the morning. Reggiewolfpro (talk) 06:23, February 4, 2018 (UTC) :::::I fixed the alignment problem for the infoboxes I made (both the Character and Missions). Mind giving it a look on your side?Reggiewolfpro (talk) 21:54, February 11, 2018 (UTC)